We Find Ourselves On Christmas Day
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: The Shichinintai brothers, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu, are hosting a Christmas party for all of their friends...SANBAN ONESHOT


We Find Ourselves On Christmas Day

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh, HEY!"

Jakotsu continued to hum to the tune of "Jingle Bells" while placing decorations across and up and down the Christmas tree. The beautiful array decorations brightened up the usually dull and gloomy house.

"Jakotsu, shut up! You have a horrible singing voice!" Bankotsu yelled from the other side of the room, who was fiddling with a piece tinsel.

"It helps me get in the mood and if you would get off your ass and help, maybe we'd get this done faster and I would stop singing." Jakotsu snorted and he continued with his tune.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and went back to being fascinated with the shiny piece of a tinsel.

"Why don't you get Renkotsu and Suikotsu to help." He suggested and he heard Jakotsu let out a sigh.

"I told you before I sent them to go get food, eggnog, and hot chocolate for the party tonight."

"Right." Bankotsu said dryly. "So, who's Secret Santa are you?" He asked, bringing up a conversation so he could avoid Jakotsu's ear throbbing singing voice.

"InuYasha!" Jakotsu answered with glee.

"You picked before everyone else picked out of the hat, didn't you?"

"Yup." Jakotsu smiled and grabbed the star out of a foamed cardboard box.

"I know everyone's Secret Santa." He continued. "Well, I planned everyone's Secret Santa."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes again.

"I have InuYasha, InuYasha has me, Suikotsu has Kikyo, Kikyo has Suikotsu, Renkotsu has Kagome, Kagome has Renkotsu, Koga has Ayame, Ayame has Koga, and, of course, You have Sango, and Sango has you."

"Why do you always think I like Sango?!" Bankotsu yelled, now out of the trance of the tinsel.

Jakotsu glanced at him from behind the tree.

"I never said you liked her."

Bankotsu froze and sat back down.

"Well, I-uhh-"

"So you do like her?" Jakotsu questioned, a evil smirk formed on his face. "I thought you guys were just friends?"

"Jakotsu here's thing, we've been dating for two months now." Bankotsu let out, he'd been holding that in for a while.

Jakotsu clasped his hand together. "Really?! That's so amazing! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because of that." Bankotsu answered, pointing out the squealing and he hucked a box at his brother to shut him up.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost hit the tree!" He scolded.

"Then shut up and keep doing your decorating."

Jakotsu stuck up his nose and placed the star on the tip of the tree.

"Now, I'm not going to light up the tree until tonight, OK?"

"Uh huh." Bankotsu said, not really paying attention.

"Have you even gotten Sango a present?"

"Yes." He mumbled and Jakotsu smiled.

"I think I heard the truck pull in, so I'm going to go help bring in stuff. You coming?"

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"How do I look?" Jakotsu asked later that evening as he came out of his room in a skimpy red mini skirt, shirt and a Santa hat.

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu's faces went pale and they made fake puking sounds.

Jakotsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"You look like a chick on steroids!" Suikotsu shouted, now choking on laughter.

"Fine. I'll change, but I'm still keeping my hat and you guys are wearing them too."

The laughing abruptly stopped and groans replaced them.

Jakotsu took three hats out of the remaining box and placed each one on his brother's heads. Frowns ran across their faces and they waited until Jakotsu went back to his room, before taking the hats off.

"This is the one thing I _hate _about Christmas…" Renkotsu blurted out.

The other two looked at him questionably.

"Jakotsu's Christmas spirit."

Bankotsu and Suikotsu nodded with agreement.

* * *

The doorbell rang rapidly and Jakotsu bolted over. When he opened the door, Jakotsu was surprised to see Miroku standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ja-Ja-Jakotsu! Yeah, that's right! Hey Jakotsuuuuuu!"

"Sorry, Miroku, no drunk people aloud at this party." Jakotsu ordered.

Suikotsu, who was just drinking a beer, quickly threw it into the garbage.

"But I'm not drunk! I'mmm as soborrr as can beee!!" Miroku chuckled lightly and stumbled when he took a step forward. He smashed his face onto the rug, which laid inside.

"Ooooo! This soft like a pillow!" Miroku squealed and he snuggling into the soft rug.

Jakotsu's eyebrow twitched. "I said no drunk people aloud now get out!" He booted Miroku in the side with his foot and he rolled out the door, slightly. Again and again, Jakotsu kicked until Miroku was laying face first in the snow.

Jakotsu was just about to slam the door when he shouted, "Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

The door slammed, blocking out the light of the warm house.

"I hate people that drink at small Christmas parties." Jakotsu grumbled.

All three guys threw their beer cans into the garbage.

The doorbell ran once again and Jakotsu's eyebrow twitched.

"That Miroku. I'm gonna strangle him!" He swung the door open, but instead of Miroku, Sango stood there, shivering in the winter wind.

"H-Hey Jakotsu, M-Merry Chr-Christmas!" Sango greeted, her teeth chattering. Jakotsu brightened up.

"You too, Sango. Come on in." Sango stepped into the warm household and took off her Triple Five Soul jacket. She was wearing a red Christmas sweater and black Silver jeans.

"Hey, guys!" Sango waved and they nodded in return. She rolled her eyes, ran up to Bankotsu and sat in his lap.

"Uhh Santa I think I want a nice holiday kiss this Christmas." Sango asked, innocently.

"Well, little girl I think I can do that for you." Bankotsu leaned over and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu's jaws dropped and Jakotsu mouthed, from the door, "_they've secretly been dating for two months_."

They blankly nodded in return.

* * *

Soon, more and more people arrived and everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree, ready to open gifts from their Secret Santa.

Bankotsu pulled out a small wrapped box and placed it in Sango's hand.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered as he kissed her cheek lightly. Sango smiled and peeled the shiny wrapping paper off. When she opened the tiny box, a diamond pendent was brought to her eyes.

"Oh, Bankotsu! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thought you'd like it." Bankotsu answered, smirking. Sango let him go and took out a box and passed it to him.

Once Bankotsu had opened the box, he found a beautiful wreath like thing and took it out, but found it to be mistle toe.

"I like this gift." Bankotsu said as he hung the mistle toe over their heads. Sango kissed him gently, but they stopped when the mistle toe was taken away.

"Hey, Bankotsu can I borrow this? Thanks!" Jakotsu cried out as he snuck up behind InuYasha.

"Hey Inu, guess wat?"

"What now, Jakotsu?" InuYasha asked, annoyed.

"Look up."

InuYasha mumbled something, but then glanced up and saw the mistle toe hanging above.

"Good lord, NO!" He jumped up and ran off away from Jakotsu, but he just chased after him with the mistle toe in hand.

Everyone laughed at the chase.

* * *

After the long and tiring run, Jakotsu heaved himself over to the Christmas tree. Once he regained his breath, Jakotsu plugged into the cord and the tree lit up into a brilliant array of colors.

"Good job, Jakotsu." Ayame commented and Jakotsu gave a thumbs up and slumped down onto a couch.

"It's so beautiful." Sango said, mesmerized, smoothing her pendant against her sweater. Bankotsu rested his chin on her head and stared at all the colors.

Greens, reds, blues, and whites all shone brilliantly across the green tree. Decorations of every shape and color imaginable hung upon the tree. But the star was the beautiful of all. On the top of it all, shining, no glowing, yellow lighting up the room.

"Merry Christmas, Bankotsu." Sango said and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Sango."

* * *

awww so cute please R&R AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! 


End file.
